


Fuck Fake Friends

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: Jungkook was used to this setting, and if he was being honest in an hour they’d end up high; they’d be running through the streets like they were in a music video, but I guess that’s what Seoul does to people.Jungkook was a 20 year old with aspiring dreams and a baby face, but his friends were older and getting into the wrong crowd could be the only thing that saves Jungkook from feeling he has lost his mind. While Kai runs his hand through Jungkook’s hair as he fights sleep while smoke billows up and yeah fuck fake friends.





	Fuck Fake Friends

Jungkook watched as the smoke billowed up toward the ceiling from his lips. He’s sitting on the ground in front of an old raggedy couch, with holes showing the spine. A hand is running through his hair, and Jungkook can feel his eyes slipping, as the high makes him tired and horny, but mostly tired. He wonders to himself if getting himself into trouble that one night was worth it, but when a body lays itself over his lap he nods to himself, this was the best choice. 

Jungkook remembers what nights used to be like for him- studying till he gives out from exhaustion- but now he’s here sitting at Jongin’s feet, but he can’t call him Jongin not in front of the other gang leader sitting across from them. Jungkook felt a sharp tug to his scalp and his eyes open slowly and he turns enough to see Suho looking at him expectantly, he’s not sure what Suho wants but he gets up nonetheless and walks toward him. Jungkook makes it in front of Suho and waits. Suho leans back and pats his leg, Jungkook slips down into Suho’s awaiting lap. The bunny-toothed boy curls into the man’s hold and as he pulls back into his security Suho’s talking rumbles deep in his chest and to Jungkook it’s a lullaby. Before he knows what’s going on Jungkook is being pulled out of dreamland and in to the realm of the living. 

“Kook-ah” Suho whispered, “ You need to get up baby.” Jungkook whined high in his throat and turned away from the man trying to rouse him. Suho sighed and smiled, the kid was in headspace and most likely stay there for days. It had only been a few months since the whole arrangement had started and yet they already knew it was going to become so much more after this. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

It was before Jungkook had moved to Seoul to go to high school and later college that he had met the friend group of a lifetime. These boys were exciting and older than Jungkook, but he didn’t let that stop him from making them his friends. Taehyung he’d met when they started the same primary school in Daegu. Jungkook’s family unfortunately had to move back to Busan for business, but the tw ever lost contact. As kids they’d call one another on their parents’ phones and talk for hours at a time. Slowly as they got older and got their own technology they exchanged phone numbers. Jimin was someone he’d known all his life. Jimin had lived next to him before they moved to Daegu and when they returned from Daegu. Hoseok and Namjoon he’d met at a conference for high school. They were “co-existing” as Jungkook’s teacher put it together for a entire week. Yoongi he’d met at the end of his junior year, Jungkook had made his way into Seoul from Busan to meet with all the others and he’d run into him while getting off the metro. Back then Yoongi was a deadbeat druggie, with no home and an addiction to heroin. He’d met Seokjin last at a parlor in downtown Seoul on the same trip he’d met the others. 

Within six months he had formed a connection with the six men. They had become so close that, Yoongi cleaned himself up got off heroin and was repairing his life one day at a time. Yoongi now shared an apartment with Seokjin; Namjoon and Hoseok were living two doors down from them Taehyung and Jimin would move into the same apartment building literally across the hallway. They had joked that Jungkook could room hop, but that turned into the plan Jungkook just hopping through the others apartments until he decided who to stay with. 

They were tight until college started in the fall and somehow Jungkook had this feeling that they were all gonna get together, he just didn’t know who with who. Turns out Yoongi and Jimin got together first and kicked Taehyung out to stay with Seokjin. Next Namjoon decided that Seokjin was a princess that he needed to take care of, and of course with Taehyung living with Hoseok now those two naturally fell for one another. Before Jungkook knew what was happening his whole friend group dynamics had changed and he was the only one without a man. It started going downhill from there they all went on dates together and Jungkook slowly distanced himself from them. He loved them, he did, but he wasn’t sure they loved him anymore. It made sense that they wouldn’t love him as much anymore they had each other. 

So one day he’d gone off the deep end, left himself stranded on an island that he couldn’t swim off of, but in the distance there was a ship that had food and water enough to take him to the mainland. It was the first time he’d done something this crazy. He’d gone to a club and was dancing in the middle of the floor, there was a glitter stuck to his chest- that was on display through the ripped mesh shirt and he was grinding on some random dude. When he moved out of the crowd to grab a drink he’d spotted someone by the bar a glass of whiskey, judging by the color, in his hand. The man gave him a once over before deciding that Jungkook needed a drink (from him of course.)

The waitress brought the drink to Jungkook, “Here you are sir, a Sour served with a B-52, courtesy of Kim Jongin” she recited to Jungkook setting the drinks in front of him. Originally Jungkook would've told the man to go fuck himself, but this one seemed different. Jungkook slid off his seat at the far end of the bar near the dance floor, and walked closer to the gentleman who had just saved him from dehydration. 

“Why thank you, sir, I don't know what would've happened had I not received you life saving liquor.” The man chuckled and nodded, before setting down his glass, “You're welcome doll.” Before Jungkook knew what had happened it became a regular thing Kim Jongin, super model and fashion designer, and Jeon Jungkook, a failing college student, would meet up. At first Jongin would only watch him dance and buy him a drink afterwards then he started dancing with him. Next, he's meeting 11 other people who have heard a lot about Jungkook and already love him being around. 

The first time that Jungkook had met the group of gangsters was when Jongin took him back to his place, Jungkook had had a little too much to drink and Jongin wasn’t letting him leave by himself like that. Jungkook had been so intoxicated that his every word slurred and he was throwing himself all over Jongin, It had been a struggle to get him into the shared condo and Jongin nearly toppled over the younger brunette several times. The younger man had finally been put to bed when there was a knock at the door Sehun stood in the doorway looking inward.

“Quite the handful I see,” he said with a half-grin on his lips.

“You have no idea,” Jongin chuckled. He walked close to Sehun and pecked his cheek and moved passed him.


End file.
